Harry Potter: The Abhorsen
by wildkat
Summary: After the final insult from the Durselys, Harry finds out an interesting thing about his past. Action, adventure, and not your normal near-death experiances await him as he trains to defeat a darkness that reveals hidden keys to his past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the concept of the Abhorsen or anything related to it, as it belongs to Garth Nix. I own Felicia, who is going to be a big surprise in a later chapter.  
  
I know school for them usually starts the first of August, but for this story, it's the thirteenth.  
  
Harry Potter and the Abhorsen  
Chapter one: Prologue  
  
Harry Potter stared at the man in front of him with malice. Vernon Dursely sneered at him.  
  
"What did you say?!" Harry roared.  
  
"I said, you unnatural brat, that if your parents had the sense to get themselves killed, you should have followed their example!"  
  
Harry let out a roar like a blooded dragon and charged. He forgot about magic, forgot he was a sixth-year wizard at Hogwarts, forgot that he was even human. All he wanted was to kill the man in front of him and he almost suceeded. He was about to deliver the deathblow, but a pair of very strong arms, hauled him off the quivering mass of flesh that was once his uncle. Harry looked at Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant, with contempt.  
  
"Let me go!" Harry screamed ballistically, "He deserves to die!"  
  
"No, 'Arry!" Hagrid replied, struggling to keep his hold on the young man, "Don't go to V-V-You-Know-Who's level!"  
  
"He insulted me!" Harry snarled and writhed in Hagrid's grip, trying to get free, "He insulted my parents! For that he must pay! Pay with Blood!"  
  
Hagrid pulled Harry away from the half-dead Muggle and towards the door.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled.  
  
He was hauled backwards, out of the house, into the night, and toward Hagrid's motorcycle. They took the the sky and flew for a while before Harry cooled down.  
  
"What's happened to me Hagrid?" Harry asked him desperatly.  
  
"Dunno," Hagrid replied, "Dumbledore just appeared outta nowhere and tole me to come get ya."  
  
"Let's hope Dumbledore knows what is wrong with me," Harry stated softly as they landed at the entrance of Hogwarts.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore sighed when Harry came into his office, sat down, and did nothing else.  
  
"Trouble?" he asked the young man with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Vernon again."  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore sighed, a twinkle in his eye, "You are now sixteen correct?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, "Just turned it today."  
  
"Then it is time you know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Do you know what the Abhorsen is?" Dumbledore asked him serious.  
  
"No."  
  
"You are the Abhorsen."  
  
"With all due respect sir...What is an Abhorsen?"  
  
Dumbledore had that look in his eyes. "When you figure it out on your own, and meet Mogget, we'll discuss it and your training."  
  
"Training? Mogget?" Harry repeated, clearly confused.  
  
"And no help from Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied sternly, "Since there is about two weeks before the school term starts, you can stay here. Your things will be retrieved from the Dursley's house later on.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry wandered the halls of Hogwarts for a couple days. He learned which statues were passages and which were decoys. He learned where secret passages were hidden. He found three behind other paintings, not counting the four to the house common rooms. Lastly he found four more secret passages behind tapastries.  
  
He flew around the Quiddich Pitch and practiced catching the snitch in differnt scenarios. He did his homework and a lot of the work for next year. He sent Sirius Black, his Godfather, letters about once every two days. All of this kept his mind off of the Abhorsen. Finally, the two weeks flew by and Harry soon found himself awaiting the arrival of his friends and classmates. He was nervous to say the least. 


	2. Family Suprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the concept of the Abhorsen or anything related to it, as it belongs to Garth Nix. I own Felicia, who is going to be a big surprise in this chapter.  
  
I know school for them usually starts the first of August, but for this story, it's the thirteenth. I thought Dumbledore was a little too laid back, so I decided to make him seem sorta normal, but it's probably just for this chapter.  
  
"(Speaking in a different language)"  
*Actions while speaking*  
  
Harry Potter and the Abhorsen  
Chapter Two: Appearances  
  
Harry awaited with bated breath and watched as the students filed into the Great Hall. No one seemed to notice him sitting there, all alone, at the Gryffindor table. His friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were so worried that they didn't notice that he was sitting across from and right next to them.  
  
"Where do you think Harry could be?" Ron asked Hermione, "I mean he wasn't on the train and now I can't find him anywhere along the table."  
  
"Right across from you, you dolt!" Harry roared, sick of being ignored.  
  
Hermione and Ron jumped a good six feet into the air. Hermione turned to him, clutching her chest where her heart felt as if it would explode.  
  
"Harry!" she complained, "You didn't have to yell so loud!"  
  
"Sorry," Harry stated softly, "It's just that I hate being ignored."  
  
Suddenly the doors open and Professor Mongongal appeared with the first-years. All looked scared and apprehensive, as they usually did. Halfway through the sorting, Harry tuned everything out and found himself watching the Sorting Ceremony from outside his body.  
  
Suddenly the doors flew open with a bang and that yanked Harry back to his body. A cloak figure ran in and stopped in the middle of the hall. Harry was suddenly gripped with fear. A single sign glowed on her forehead, Harry somehow knew it was a woman, as she looked up at the High Table.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, a mark also showing upon his forehead. The stranger let down her hood, revealing a woman with long black hair and dark green eyes. Harry saw a look of fear and surprise on Serevus Snape's face and one of joy and utter confusement on his godfather's.  
  
"(The demon is stirring and without the Abhorsen to help us, it soon will rise. We need the boy now. Send him to us.)"  
  
"(No,)" Dumbledore replied softly, "(No, he is not ready. He just has found out about his heirtage.)"  
  
"(What?! He is the Abhorsen!)" she yelled out in disbelief, "(Why has he not been readied?! Did you think that he didn't-)"  
  
"What you are you babbling about?!" Snape roared, "Speak your native tongue o' sister mine!"  
  
Everyone froze as they realized what Snape had just said. If it was true, then the young woman was Snape's sister. She turned to face the Great Hall and bowed.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," she spoke softly in English, "I am Felicia Black. I am one of Harry's godmothers. Severus Snape is my older brother. Sirius Black, who I see has been found innocent, is my husband."  
  
Felicia's introduction hit the two like a ton of bricks. Not only was Sirius married, but to Snape's little sister. No wonder the two of them never got along. Sirius had just gotten to the Gryffindor table, grabbed Felicia, and spun her around, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"I trust you two can get reaquainted later?" Dumbledore asked from the High Table and smiled when the two nodded.  
  
'What language had she, and Dumbledore, been speaking?' Harry questioned in his mind, 'What was the mark about?'  
  
Harry was thinking so hard that he almost didn't hear Hermione gasp. Glowing on his own forhead was a similiar mark. He heard the whole Hall gasp in shock, as Hermione had.  
  
"(Abhorsen,)" Felicia gasped, dropped to one knee, and bowed her head, "(I knew not that I was in your presence. Forgive me.)"  
  
"(Rise,)" Harry stated in a calm voice, speaking in the same language that Felicia was, "(I am yet not who you address me as. I have yet to awaken myself or my powers.)"  
  
"(I understand,)" she replied and bowed her head once more.  
  
The whole hall gaped at the two as if they had just grown a second head apiece. Hermione, like the rest of the student body, Sirius, and the professors, was staring at them as if they were crazy. Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked on knowingly and sighed.  
  
"Students will go their houses now. Prefects will lead the first-years. The Head Boy and Head Girl will take note to have their meeting with the Prefects away from my office, preferably in the potions room. Harry Potter, Felicia and Sirius Black, you three will go to my office and wait while I do some damage control."  
  
"Sir!" Harry yelled as the students filed out, "Please don't get Moine or Ron. I want to tell them everything. After I find everything out that is!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled secretively. "Of course, but no getting help."  
  
Harry nodded vigorously.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore strode into his office and sat down at his desk.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this," he commented under his breath.  
  
He turned to Harry, Sirius, and Felicia.  
  
"The time has come for your search to begin. You will have my permission to use the books in the restricted section. However! *at this outburst Harry jumps* I have given Madame Prince strict orders to not let you check them out. Mogget comes and goes as he pleases and will come to you when he feels the time is right. Originally he was a pure white cat, but my sources tell me that he may have changed his color to seem like a normal cat."  
  
He turned to Felicia and Sirius.  
  
"As for you two, I suggest you hold you reunion somewhere else like the shrieking shack."  
  
The three nodded and were excused. Dumbledore sat back with a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at Fawkes, who was looking at him with a sort of pity look.  
  
"That boy is going to be the death of me," he told the bird quietly, "I'm just glad he doesn't go looking for trouble."  
  
Harry was soon about to realize the truth about his past and when that happened the world would find out the real meaning of terror. 


	3. Harry meets Mogget

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the concept of the Abhorsen, Mogget, Clayr, the Charter or anything related to them, as they belong to Garth Nix.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
About three weeks into school Harry still hadn't found anything. One night, as Harry searched up and down the aisles of the ristricted section for anything that had the tiniest connection to the Abhorsen, something caught his eye. It was a silver book marked up and down the spine with something that resembled ancient runes. He instinctively grabbed it, opened it, and thumbed throught it, only to stop on a page marked as a chapter on "Warriors Against Death."  
  
"The Abhorsen, Clayr, and Charter," Harry whispered, placed it down on a nearby table, and searched for more books.  
  
Harry now had key words to look for besides Abhorsen. After searching for hours, he found only three more books and, barely containing his excitement, he sat down to read them. He read the few chapters in the books very slowly so he wouldn't miss anything important.  
  
He reread the chapters twice more before placing them back on their respective shelves. When he left the library, it was quite late. No one would stop him though, him being a Prefect made sure of that.  
  
As he climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, his mind buzzed with all the information he now knew. He slunked into a chair in the common room with a sigh of contemplation. As Harry sat, think about what he was, he realized that it explained how he had survived the killing curse. He had read that Abhorsens weren't allowed to die until there was another fully-trained one to replace them. Harry shot up, that meant his mother was still alive.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise and he sprung into action by taking his wand out of his pocket. He thought it was a student since he had gone into the regular common room and not the Prefects' common room. A small shape ran by him, making him jump, but suddenly that same shape came up to his seat. It was purring and Harry immediately recognized Hermione's pet cat, Crookshanks.  
  
"Wait a moment," Harry suddenly exclaimed, as it had jumped into his lap, and got a better look at the cat, "You have Charter marks on your color and a miniature Ranna. You're not a regular cat, your Mogget."  
  
"Very good," the Free-magic creature that resembled a cat replied, "But I do say that it took you long enough Abhorsen."  
  
"I just found out who and what I am," Harry replied, "Will the last Abhorsen be the one to train me?"  
  
Mogget purred as it thought for a second.  
  
"Yes, then she will pass on through the nine gates to rest with the Abhorsen from beyond her time and with her love. You on the other hand, cannot die until someone of your blood is a fully-trained Abhorsen."  
  
"You mean that once she trains me, my mother will die?!" Harry cried out, shocked and partially sickened.  
  
"Shh!" Mogget hissed, "Yes, as it has been for centuries. She will pass on after you are trained."  
  
"It's not fair!" Harry exclaimed softly, "To find out that, after all these years, she's alive, only to loose her once I finally get her back."  
  
"Listen Abhorsen," Mogget started calmly, "Why don't you get some sleep? We'll pick back up on our conversation tomorrow night."  
  
Harry numbly nodded and watched the cat jump from his lap. He watched it go up the stairs and knew it was headed for Hermione's bed. Harry followed, only he took a left and went into the sixth-year boys' dorm. Harry never noticed a certain shadow standing in the corner, watching him with hurt chocolate brown eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry went to slip into bed, but tripped over something and landed with a loud thud. Ron, woke up and sat up in bed, groggily looking around.  
  
"Harry-wha-Why are you up? Why ya on the floor?"  
  
"I fell out of bed, Ron, just fell out of bed," Harry replied.  
  
"Okay," Ron replied and instantly went back to sleep.  
  
Harry was glad that Ron was too sleepy to notice that he was wearing his robes, shoes, and glasses.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning found Harry waking alone, even Ron was already gone. Harry eyed his clock and saw that he had exactly thirty minutes before Breakfast ended and first period began. He quickly dressed and ran down the flights of stairs and into the Great Hall. He silently slid onto the bench, right next to Hermione and across from Ron.  
  
Hermione saw him out of the corner of her eye, humphed, and went back to eating. Harry scratched his head in confusement and Ron shrugged before continuing eating his food. Harry was unaware that Dumbledore watched his every move. Harry ate breakfast rather quickly after getting a summons to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione watched him go, confused. She wanted to know what was going on. Why was Felicia always around if she wasn't a teacher? Who was Harry talking to last night and why did they call him Abhorsen? What was the Abhorsen? Lastly, she wanted to know what the mark on Felicia, Harry, and Dumbledore's forheads were.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the meeting over his progress in finding out about the Abhorsen, which he had lied about, Harry wandered the hall. He pondered as to why Hermione was mad. Then it hit him as hard as if he'd walked into a brick wall. In all his excitement, he had forgotten to tell her and Ron.  
  
He mentally kicked himself and ran towards Transfiguration. He went through the class, trying to concentrate. Today they were reviewing transfiguring frogs into a bouncing ball and back.  
  
Ron was amused to see Neville chasing his hopping frog with his wand. Hermione was turning hers back and forth in sync with each hop/bounce. Harry was anxious to tell Hermione and Ron and ended up turning his frog into a bouncing frog ball. Finally the day flew by and Harry managed to catch the two, just the two of them, in the common room after dinner.  
  
"Moine, Ron, I need to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you for three weeks now," Harry started, "No one else can know about it, but I'm the Abhorsen."  
  
"Abhorsen?" Ron repeated, "What's that?"  
  
"It's a person who is sort of like a Necromander. Except, instead of raising the dead, the Abhorsen sends the raised dead back to sleep. Once trained the Abhorsen can walk in death unharmed. The Abhorsen carries a sword and seven bells forged by the Wallmaker.  
  
"When they are born, a Charter mark is drawn upon their forheads. If it glows, the Charter accepts the child, and the child will usually have Charter magic. One other thing, the Abhorsen cannot die until there is another fully-trained one to take their place. My mother was the Abhorsen before me, as my grandfather before her, and on up to the lines of King Touchstone and The Queen and Abhorsen Sabriel."  
  
Hermione's eyes were huge by the time Harry had finished. She had read about King Touchstone and Queen Sabriel. The remembered parts came back to her in a flood. If Harry was what he said he was that would explain how he survived the killing curse. It also meant that Harry's mom was alive.  
  
"Woah," Ron yelped.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um Harry?" Hermione suddenly spoke up.  
  
"What?" Harry replied softly.  
  
"Who were you talking to last night?"  
  
"You overheard?"  
  
"Yes, but I only heard voices, not actual words."  
  
"I knew I forgot to mention something," Harry muttered, "Where's your cat?"  
  
"Crookshanks?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Up-" Hermione was cut off as the cat leapt onto Harry's lap out of nowhere, "Right here."  
  
"Mogget, what brings you to our conversation?" Harry asked the cat.  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"I was awaiting the talk we were to have tonight. But it seems that you brought these two into it."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked around for the source of the voice, only to lay eyes on the cat.  
  
"Y-You're not Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Oh but I am," the cat replied, "And at the same time I am Mogget."  
  
"You see, Mogget has been the helper and servant of the Abhorsen."  
  
And the small group talked far into the night, not noticing a cloaked figure walk up to the entrance of Hogwarts. Dumbledore greeted it and let the figure, a woman, inside the large castle. As she passed a torch, in the hall just inside the door, a flash of light is reflected from emerald green eyes. 


	4. Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the concept of the Abhorsen, Mogget, Clayr, the Charter or anything related to them, as they belong to Garth Nix.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was Saturday and Harry awoke with a feeling that he could not explain. It wasn't fear, no pain, but it was warm and calming, almost like love. As he slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry form of a woman standing over him.  
  
"Moine?" he asked sleepily as he reached out for his glasses.  
  
"No Harry," replied a familiar, yet not familiar, voice.  
  
A hand was waved over his face and suddenly his eyes cleared. Harry shot up in bed with his glasses in hand, but when he put them on, he found that he was way better off without them. He took them off and looked at the person next to his bed. He almost let out a scream, as he realized his mother, Lilly Evans Potter, was kneeling beside his bed.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lilly Potter nodded.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Last night," she replied and suddenly realized her son hadn't freaked out at seeing his supposedly dead mother, alive and in front of him, "So I take it you know what you are to become?"  
  
"The Abhorsen," Harry stated softly, "Felicia had the gall to call me that in front of the whole Great Hall, luckily she was speaking in Elven."  
  
"That girl-woman! When I get a hold of her Merlin help her."  
  
"Are you going to show yourself to the World again, or are you just gonna keep this under wraps?"  
  
"Hmm...I think since I will be around for a while, I will show myself."  
  
Harry beamed. "Great! I want you to meet Moine and Ron."  
  
"Moine?" Lilly replied and gave her son a confused look.  
  
"Sorry," Harry stated apolgetically, "Her name is Hermione Granger and she's a Muggle-born witch and the smartest one in our class. I'm in love with her, but I don't know how she feels about me."  
  
Lilly smiled softly and knowingly, as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"You are so much like you're father."  
  
Harry beamed up at her. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall and Harry turned to his mother with a smirk.  
  
"Let's pull one over on everyone."  
  
"You are too much like your father," Lilly stated with a small, sad, smile, "What do you prepose?"  
  
"Can you..." Harry starts and whispers the rest into his mother's ear.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was getting really worried about Harry. Breakfast would be over in a few minutes and he had yet to appear. Suddenly the door opened and a lone owl flew into the room, it was snow white, like Hedwig. Anyone could see that it wasn't Harry's owl, as this one had black flecks on its feathers instead of gold ones.  
  
The mysterious owl flew to Hermione and dropped a letter on her plate. She cautiously opened it. Hermione still remembered the hate mail from their fourth-year. She was surprised to see Harry's nickname for her written with the letter opening.  
  
Dear Moine,  
I would like to present the one other woman in my life, besides you, who keeps my heart, my mother. Just keep an eye on the owl in front of you. This will be one big surprise.  
Harry  
  
The owl's head bobbed once, flew up to the ceiling, and was gone. Suddenly a magestic eagle flew into the room and landed on the floor beside Hermione. The eagle slowly turned into a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and the very same emerald eyes Harry had inheirited.  
  
A large dragon landed in the space in front of the High Table. Slowly the dragon changed into a familiar dark haired boy. He was minus his familiar glasses, and his brillant green eyes. He grinned as Hermione continued to stare at his mother in shock.  
  
Hermione almost swooned as she realized that she was staring at the legendary Lilly Evans Potter. Harry was so busy grinning that he didn't hear two identical sounds. The sounds, which came from the High Table, were two glasses shattering, as they hit the floor at the same time.  
  
Before Lilly knew what had hit her, Sirius Black, who was now cleared of his charges, and Remus Lupin, known Warewolf, had practically tackled her. Remus, Lilly, and Sirius were the only remaining members of the Marauders. The Marauders was a group that the three, plus James Potter and the traitor Petter Pettigrew, had made up, while pulling pranks on students and professors alike, during their time at Hogwarts.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, it's good to see you two, but let me go!" Lilly choked out from the two deathgrips, "You're killing me!"  
  
Immediately the two released Lilly, who gradually refilled her flattened lungs with air. It was in that few moments that the group noticed how silent the Great Hall was.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron started, not caring that Harry's mother had heard, and stood up, "Sod off you lot! Get back to eating and bug out of this! It's none of your damn business!"  
  
Lilly shot Ron a huge reprimanding look.  
  
"I bet you're Ron and if you are, then if Molly was here, she'd box your ears. Then she'd wash your mouth out with a barn of soap, for that," she stated sternly.  
  
"Mom," Harry started, "That is Ron and this is Moine."  
  
Lilly smiled at the young woman that had sat there, shocked to say the least, the whole time. Lilly then turned to the twins and smiled.  
  
"Now which one are you," she asked the twin closest to her, "Fred or George?"  
  
"Fred," he replied and jerked a thumb at his twin, "That's George."  
  
"I trust aqquaintances can be made at a later time?" Dumbledore asked the group before him.  
  
"Yes sir!" Sirius replied seriously. 


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the concept of the Abhorsen, Mogget, Clayr, the Charter or anything related to them, as they belong to Garth Nix.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
That night the six were either aquainted or reaquainted. After Lilly had explained about where she had hidden for all these years, she told them about that fateful night in detail. Like how she survived the killing curse and how Harry survived it.  
  
"I will train Harry in the ways of being an Abhorsen," Lilly stated softly.  
  
"Abhorsen?!" Sirius repeated, "Are you sure!?"  
  
"I am positive, Sirius," Lilly replied calmly, "He is the only one of my blood alive besides Petunia and Dudley. Neither one of them are definate Abhorsen material."  
  
"I wholeheartedly agree," Sirius replied, "I'm just sorry that I couldn't get Harry away from those monsters."  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius?" Lilly replied dangerously and turned to Harry, "What did they do to you to make Sirius call them monsters?"  
  
"Well, for ten years they locked me in a cupboard under the stairs. I had to-still have to-fix their meals, wash the car, do the housework, mow the lawn, work in the garden, and much, much more. I got maybe a tenth of the food-if that-a day, that I would need to eat in one meal. I had to wear Dudley's old clothes he'd outgrown, which were way too big for me.  
  
"When I got my letter they tore it up, then burned it, and also they screwed the mail slot shut. So then tons of the letters came pouring down the chimney, Uncle Vernon drug the whole family, and me, out to a desolate, rocky, island in the middle of a raging sea to escape the letters. Hagrid found me there anyway, gave me my letter, and took me away.  
  
"They told me that you and dad died in a car crash. Also that crash gave me the scar. I never got to celebrate Christmas or my birthday. I spent all holidays locked in the cupboard or in a bedroom I managed to get my third year back from Hogwarts. I think that sums most of it up...except for something that only Sirius know about."  
  
"What is it?" Lilly asked, half-afraid.  
  
"I-well that is to say-" Harry stated stumbling.  
  
"Take your shirt off, Harry," Sirius told him, "Let her see what they had done to you for so long."  
  
Harry heistated, but a look from Moine took his fears away. He took off his cloak slowly. Just as slowly he reached to the bottom of his shirt.  
  
"I want to warn you that it's not pretty," Harry stated softly.  
  
The shirt was whipped off after that statement. Harry slowly opened his eyes, as he heard the collective gasp from everyone there, except Sirius. Lilly's eyes were wide open in shock, anger, and disgust towards her sister and her sister's husband. Hermione had a hand to her mouth and was trying not to cry.  
  
Harry's back was a literal roadmap of scars. While his front was a mess beyond description. His chest and back were covered in gashes that were just beginning to heal after two or three weeks without strain. His wrists had marks that looked like they'd be cut open.  
  
The scars looked as if they all had come from very bad wounds that hadn't healed properly. Hermione came up to him and touched a particually nasty scar that ran the whole front width of his neck. Harry flinched back at the touch, as if the scar hurt.  
  
"Harry, oh Harry!" Hermione choked out.  
  
"It's okay Moine," Harry replied softly and drew her into a hug, "It doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"They'll pay for this!" Lilly hissed angrily, "How dare they treat you like that!?"  
  
"These scars are just from beatings right?" Remus asked him softly, "The wrists...do you...are they from..."  
  
"No, Vernon liked to tie me up when he beat me."  
  
"Meow...hello?" a certain demon cat stated out of the blue, "Did everyone forget I was here?"  
  
Everyone, but the last two Potters, jumped about six feet into the air.  
  
"Mogget!" both Potters yelled in unison, "Don't do that!"  
  
Harry and Lilly looked at each other shocked.  
  
"Okay," Harry stated, "That was a little unnerving."  
  
"I'll say," Sirius replied.  
  
"Now what's say we start the training?" Mogget stated.  
  
"Now?!" Lilly yelled in surprise.  
  
"No, not now, tomorrow," Mogget replied, "Tonight he can recieve his training equiptment."  
  
Lilly looked heistantly at the group and then at Harry, who nodded once, a serious look on his face. Lilly slowly retrieved a backpack she had been carrying. She took only four things out of the pack before placing it back on the floor. One was a short sword, another was a bandolier of bells, the third things were the battle clothes of the Abhorsen, covered in silver keys. The Fourth was a simple gold band, like a wedding ring.  
  
"This is the Abhorsen's sword, forged by the Wallmakers," Lilly stated as she handed it to him.  
  
She handed the battle clothes over to him, wordless.  
  
"This is the ring that is used to retrap Mogget if he is ever freed," she stated softly, "Never take the ring off."  
  
She proudly handed him the bandolier.  
  
"And lastly, these are the seven bells of the Abhorsen. Use them cautiously for they sometimes do not obey their ringer."  
  
Harry touched each bell, speaking their name as he did so.  
  
"Ranna, the Sleepbringer," he spoke and his hand moved downwards to rest on the next bell and so on, "Mosrael, the Waker. Kibeth, the Walker. Dyrim, the Speaker. Belgar, the Thinker. Saraneth, the Binder. Lastly, Astarael, the Sorrowful."  
  
Harry looked at first his mother and then at his two friends. Even surrounded by loved ones, he suddenly felt very alone. To put it plainly, he was scared out of his wits and he didn't like it one little bit. 


	6. First Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the concept of the Abhorsen, Mogget, Clayr, the Charter or anything related to them, as they belong to Garth Nix. I also do not own the play "Beowulf.".  
  
^I'm not sure if that is the correct way to use the Bells since it's been a little while since I read two of the three-book series by Garth Nix. If this is not the right way to use the bells, then someone kindly tell me in your review or e-mail me so I can correct it.^  
  
Chapter Six  
  
As Harry lay in bed that night, he could not sleep, so he stared at the ceiling. One of his arms was tucked under his head and his other lay loosely across his waist. He shivered as he thought of the brandolier that lay on his chair at his desk.  
  
Harry slowly sat up and left the tower in his invisibility cloak. He sought out his mother's room and found it not too far from the Gryffindor Tower. In fact it was behind the painting of Godric Gryffindor. Godric seemed to stare him down as if Harry was a Slytherin caught sneaking into the Gryffindor Tower. Harry didn't like the look he was getting one bit.  
  
"James," he stated the password softly.  
  
The painting of Godric swung open to reveal the sleepy face of Lilly. The instant she saw that it was Harry, she woke right up.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure," she stated softly and moved to the side.  
  
Harry entered the room, the painting swinging shut behind him. Lilly motioned for him to have a seat on the couch.  
  
"I feel weird," Harry started softly after sitting on the couch, "Not a bad weird, but weird none the less. When I think about the Nine Gates of Death or anything related to being the Abhorsen, it feels as if something is standing next to my bed, breathing, and each breath is a cold blast. A blast that seeps into my body right down to the bones. And I constantly feel as if I am waist deep in ice cold water."  
  
"That is not normal," Lilly replied softly, "It sounds as if someone or something is after you."  
  
"Voldemort is the only one that I know of," Harry stated, "But there could be more now that I am starting my Abhorsen training."  
  
"Yes that is a poss-" Lilly stopped in midsentence for no particular reason.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lilly held up a hand to silence him. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she felt the presence of three Shadow Hands and a Mordicant.  
  
"We have company," she softly announced, "Three Shadow Hands and a Mordicant. They're headed for Gryffindor Tower. Who could they be after?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Maybe, but I think they'll go for your weakness."  
  
"Moine!" Harry exclaimed, jumped up to a standing position, and threw his father's invisiblity cloak on.  
  
He rushed out the door before Lilly could stop him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep that night. Something in the back of her mind was say that something was wrong. Suddenly she heard something that sounded like a wounded dog howling. The door to her prefect dorm room exploded into pieces and a creature she had never seen before stalked into the room.   
  
To her, it looked like the creature from "Beowulf". It reached out with what looked remotely like a hand. Hermione knew that it wasn't for a handshake, as long claws reached for her unprotected throat. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.  
  
"MOINE!"   
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open as she heard Harry scream her nickname. He was now standing between her and the monster, arms open wide, shielding her from the monster.  
  
"Accio Abhorsen Sword and brandolier!" Harry called out, stretching his wand arm out farther, hand strangely empty.  
  
The summoned items came flying into the room, going through the wrecked door, and landed in Harry's outstretched hand. The creature stood there, looked at Harry in confusment. As soon as Harry had placed on the brandolier, it saw the bells and sword and let out a roar.   
  
The roar sent shivers down both Harry and Hermione's spines. It sounded strangely familiar to Harry, but he could not think of why. He looked at the thing with grim determination. It roared once more as Harry leapt forward. He had a feeling that it knew just who it was facing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had no idea how to win, but he kept fighting. Moine, he had to protect her no matter what. Suddenly, Lilly appeared in the door, her face was also set in grim determination.  
  
"Harry! Use Saraneth!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Swing it in an figure 8, slowly!"  
  
Harry nodded once, removed the bell from the leather pouch, and rung it like his mother had told him. The Mordicant shrunk back in fear, but it couldn't do anything more since it was now binded to Harry's will.  
  
"Now," Lilly stated calmly, "Ring Kibeth."  
  
Harry did as told and the Mordicant disappeared with a muffled howl. Harry turned to Hermione to see if she was alright.  
  
"What was that thing?!" she asked with slight panic in her voice.  
  
"That was a Mordicant," Lilly replied for Harry, "One of the strongest dead creatures around. A Mordicant can only be risen by a Necromander, which means he has at least one on his side."  
  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Hermione asked shakily.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry growled.  
  
"Harry? How did you...how did..."  
  
"How did you summon without using a wand?" Lilly filled in for her.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied, "All I knew was that I needed to protect Moine with them. I called and they came."  
  
"Wandless magic," Lily replied, "Great, already your powers are showing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"It's a long story," Lily stated, clearly trying to avoid answering his simple question.  
  
"We've got plenty of time," Harry replied.  
  
"After we see Dumbledore," Lily commaned, then yawned, and added, "Only we'll see him in the morning."  
  
And with that, Lily left the room to return to her own and get some more sleep. Hermione couldn't sleep, in her room, after what just happened and so Harry offered to lend her the use of his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked him for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied softly, "I'm sure."  
  
"I don't want to take your bed," Hermione stated softly, "The floor doesn't look all that comfortable."  
  
"I insist, besides I can't sleep."  
  
Hermione didn't look convinced, but she drifted off without voicing one more question. Harry was surprised when he saw that she slept without any nightmares about what had happened. Slowly the night began to wind down and dawn was fast approaching and yet, Harry had not slept. No, he was now in what he had termed 'Professor Moody Mode' half-way through the night. 


End file.
